Trailer: Rise of the Bat
by Israel Pena
Summary: This is a short trailer/preview for my upcoming story A Lotus Beyond the Night. In this one-shot preview, read of how a boy and his best friend receive a horrifying experience that leads him to find a new purpose in life in order to change the world.


Trailer: Rise of the Bat

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is Israel Pena, the renowned author of** _ **Rewinding History**_ **and** _ **The Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **. This is my first attempt of stepping out of the Naruto fanfiction boundary. This is a RWBY fanfiction story with elements of Batman. In most RWBY and crossover stories, there are stories of Juane become a comic book superhero in which Spiderman, Agent Venom, the Flash, Superman, and the Incredible Hulk being primary examples. However, I've decided that it's time for someone (or rather two people) else to put on costumes. This is a trailer/preview for my upcoming story** _ **A Lotus Beyond the Night**_ **.**

 **I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **I do not own Batman. He belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Two children were running through a forest, fearful of their lives. Both of them are eight years old as one was pulling the other. One is a boy who seems to be of Asian descent. He has magenta colored eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail with a strip of it being dyed magenta to match his eyes. His name is Lie Ren.

The boy was pulling his childhood friend by the wrist. She an eight year old girl who was a few inches shorter than him. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her name is Nora Valkyrie.

Their village is currently being attacked by hordes of Grimm. The way the creatures of darkness managed to infiltrate the village didn't seem natural though. It seems that someone actually let the Grimm in on purpose. No else knew who or why, but the Ren and Nora knew the answer as they were running.

The two children were escaping the dangers that were plaguing their village of Gotham. Gotham is a village located outside the kingdom of Vale. Hunters and Huntresses were being called into action to stop the invasion, but they would eventually be too late when they arrive. Ren could only remember the last moments of his life that he spent at the village.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Evacuate the village! The Grimm are invading!" a male voice shouted._

 _"How is that possible? Our defenses are topnotch. There's no way Grimm could have come in," another male voice replied. A King Taijitu slammed its white head on a house, destroying it in the process. Meanwhile, hordes of other Grimm were rampaging throughout the village._

 _"There's your proof. We need fight back while the civilians evacuate," a female voice told the two men. The woman who the voice belonged to had taken out a sword that shifted into a gun. She began firing at the two headed snake monster, causing it to hiss in pain. In retaliation, the giant snake wrapped its body around the woman in an attempt to squeeze her to death._

 _"Get away from my wife you filthy excuse for a reptile!" a new male voice shouted. The white head of the Grimm was immediately slammed by an incoming object. The object was actually a man wearing green and black samurai armor with a black kabuto helmet. Attached to the back of the man's armor was a jetpack designed as wings._

 _The Grimm let go of the woman and decided to fight its new opponent instead. Both heads stared at the warrior with menacing eyes, but the man was unfazed. He took out an assault rifle and fired a round of red fire dust bullets at the snake Grimm, killing it. He then looked at his wife._

 _"Are you alright Mulan?" the man asked his wife. The woman, now known as Mulan, smirked._

 _"Now that you're here Monyreak," the female warrior answered. "Where's Ren?"_

 _"He's with Nora. Her parents are fighting against the Grimm as well. I need you to take the children and leave the village," Monyreak told his wife._

 _"And leave you behind, are you crazy?!" Mulan shouted._

 _"Honey, the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions that are being emitted from the evacuating civilians. They're panicking and afraid, and the death toll is rising. I have to go and stop the creatures before they can kill more people," Monyreak explained to his wife. Mulan didn't like it, but she knew he was right._

 _"Alright. Go kick some ass," the huntress told her husband._

 _"Will do," the hunter replied before kissing his wife, who then went off to find their son and his friend. Monyreak looked at his weapon before staring at more incoming Grimm. "Alright Haloid, no matter what happens, we have to stop them." He then thought of his son, his only child. 'Ren, there's always going to be danger in this world. Whether I survive or not doesn't matter as long as you do. Take care of Nora and find a purpose for you to accomplish. No matter what, just keep moving forward.' He gave a war cry and ran towards the Grimm._

 _Meanwhile, Mulan managed to arrive at the Valkyrie household. Nora was crying over the fallen form of her mother, Frigg Valkyrie, while Ren was comforting her. Mulan was sadden to see the corpse of her friend, but she knew that right now isn't the time to mourn._

 _"Ren, Nora, we need to go," the huntress told the two children._

 _"But Daddy's still out there," Nora cried._

 _"Same with Father," Ren added._

 _"Odin is probably fighting alongside your father, Ren," Mulan told her son. "I need to take you two out of here."_

 _"But…" Nora tried to say, but a Ren stopped her._

 _"We have to," Ren told his friend. Nora then gave a hesitated nod. Mulan grabbed the hands of the two children and headed to one of the village gates. Luckily, this gate had no Grimm or evacuating civilians nearby. When she got to the gate, she saw a symbol of an owl on the front side of the entrance. She now knew the reason why the Grimm is attacking._

 _"Leaving so soon?" said a voice behind her. Mulan turned around to see a group of people wearing formal attire and white owl masks._

 _"The Court of Owls," the huntress scowled as she gently pushed the children behind her. "I should have known your society of criminals were behind all this."_

 _"A society of criminals? Nonsense, we're purifiers," the lead court member scoffed. "Right now, we're purifying Gotham."_

 _"Purifying? You're destroying Gotham using Grimm," Mulan shouted._

 _"The Grimm is just pawns. Once they're done, we'll kill them with our own version of hunters," the lead court member calmly replied. He then took out a hand gun from his tuxedo. "I'm sorry my dear. You and the children know too much."_

 _"Ren, Nora, run!" Mulan ordered. The court member fired a shot, but the huntress blocked it with her sword. Having no choice, Ren took Nora by the wrist and ran into the woods. Mulan smiled as she knew the children are safe now. She now has to deal with the Court of Owls. Despite having low aura due to the King Taijitu, Mulan wasn't going to let any of them harm her son and Nora._

 _Ren ran fast with Nora behind him, not daring to look back. Nora struggled to keep up, doing her best not to fall. All the two eight year olds could hear was the sound of gunshots._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

The two children were now resting against a giant tree. Nora was crying, and Ren was doing his best to comfort her. They can never go back to Gotham. For all they know, they're the only survivors of their village. Ren looked at their surroundings to see if there any nearby Grimm or members of the Court of Owls.

From what he heard his mother said, the Court of Owls are a criminal secret society. Criminals are the reason why he and Nora lost his home. Criminals are the reason why he and Nora lost their parents. Criminals are the reason why Nora is crying right now. The Grimm are the dangers of this world, it's the criminals. They bring fear and panic to society, which attracts the Grimm. Ren knew that he must bring order to the world.

"Nora, I'm going to check to see if there's a cave we can stay safely for the night," Ren told his childhood friend. Night is starting to come soon, and they're in no condition to start looking for a nearby town or village.

"No Ren, don't leave me!" Nora cried. Ren felt his heart shatter when he heard her. He didn't like to see his friend in this kind of state. Usually she has a bubbly and energetic personality, but now she's scared and fragile. Ren knew that he is the only person left Nora has in her life.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for a little while," the magenta eyed boy assured her. Nora gave a slow nod, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ren went to look for a cave where he and his friend could stay at. He walked quietly so he won't attract any predators or Grimm.

Once he found a cave, he cautiously entered it. He had to make sure there was no Grimm living in here. As he took a few steps inside, he began to hear a noise. Before he could make out what was making the noise, he was suddenly knocked down. When he looked up, he saw small dark brown creatures flying out of the cave. They were bats.

Ren froze in fear. Ever since he could remember, Ren has always been scared of bats. He didn't know why, he just was. Suddenly, it came to him. His fear of the flying mammal might be what he needs in his new profound war against crime. He's going to use his fear as his inspiration so criminals can fear him. He can't wait to tell Nora.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it. If you haven't guess it, Lie Ren is going to be Batman and Nora Valkyrie is going to be Nightwing. This month or March, I'll put up the first chapter of the story. I need to finish** _ **Rewinding History**_ **to do so. Until then, see ya!**


End file.
